Vehicles, including trucks, sports utility vehicles, vans, cars, and any other vehicle, are exposed to environmental wear and tear including, but not limited to, salt on the roads, hail, sun damage, snow, ice, and rain. Furthermore, vehicles can have the paint damaged due to crashes or to a lesser extent, car doors hitting other cars in parking lots or shopping carts colliding with cars. All of these factors can damage the paint job on a car and require repair. Also, owners may want to change the color of a car during their ownership which also requires a new paint job.
Painting any portion of a vehicle is a difficult task. Vehicle parts are heavy and bulky and therefore cumbersome to handle. Lifting of a vehicle part usually requires the help of at least two people. The vehicle part has to be moved a minimum of two times during the painting process because the part has to be painted then lifted, once the original paint dries, to paint the other side. A device that will minimize the amount of lifting is a useful invention.
Moreover, painting a vehicle part is a time consuming process. The vehicle part must be positioned to be painted and then painted. Then, the vehicle part must be put through a drying cycle to allow the paint to dry. Then, the vehicle part must be repositioned to allow the other side of the vehicle part to be painted and put through yet another drying cycle. This process is required because not every portion of the vehicle part can be exposed for painting in a single step. An invention that allows the entire vehicle part to be painted all at once and requires only one drying cycle or period is a very useful invention.